Who Needs Eyes?
by Kairi Yukari
Summary: Quickie one-shot with the twins and Haruhi's legally-blind classmate. A bit of HikaKao/OOC implied.


It was late in the summer afternoon in the Host Club, as today's themed club was shutting down. Spring Fling was the theme, and flowers and tall grasses decorated the room, the windows all wide open letting the summer breeze blow throughout. In the corners and in the center were large potted, and strangely blooming, cherry blossom trees, even though they were completely out of season. The petals carried on the breeze through the room, littering the floor with delicate pink décor. The last of the guests were finishing up with their hosts, and only Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi still had guests.

Over at Haruhi's table, in the far left hand corner closest to the window, a delicate girl sat in mid conversation with Haruhi. Tamaki and his four guests sat in the center of the room, under the grandest cherry blossom tree. The Hitachiin brothers shared the table next to Haruhi's, only a stone's throw away, also with four guests. Since Haruhi had been reserved, the other hosts who had finished up with their guests were cleaning up the left over tea cups and putting away the sweets.

"Ne, Haruhi-san," The girl started, "Its quite amazing you made it into Ouran Academy all by yourself. You must be quite a bit more talented than anyone thought you were."

"Please Miina-chan, I'm just a hard worker, talent has nothing to do with it." Haruhi laughed lightly. She picked up her cup of tea gently, taking a sip and then placing it just as gently on the table. The girl sitting across from her was her regular, ever since she opened up to her in class. With pale skin and medium blonde hair that curled slightly just before it hit her shoulders, she was in every means a pretty girl, yet her quiet reserved nature in class didn't merit her many friends. Her eyes, as well, had been the catalyst for a rumor and a terrible nickname; they were deep and grey, and other students called her soulless or a living doll. Haruhi looked at her with a hint of sadness- not many people knew it, but Miina was in fact legally blind.

"I enjoy sitting here with you Haruhi-san." Miina said, her eyes staring straight on at Haruhi. "It's calming, and since you know, I don't have to put up a front." She took a sip of her tea. "It's relaxing."

"I'm glad." Haruhi replied. "I hope that this will always be a place you can come to for rest." All of a sudden a loud commotion came from the other table, causing Haruhi to look past Miina, and Miina to turn her head towards the sound. Hikaru and Kaoru had wicked smiles on their face and chauffeur caps on their heads, locked in arms and leaning on each other. Haruhi could instantly tell they were playing the "Which one is Hikaru, which one is Kaoru" game. Those poor girls didn't stand a chance- although Haruhi never knew why. Their personalities were quite simple night and day from her perspective.

"Are they playing a game?" Miina asked.

"Yeah, Hikaru and Kaoru are over there with some other girls from our class." Haruhi chuckled, as the girls at the other table let out frustrated moans as they stood, having that be the last game of the day. The girls said their goodbyes and left the room.

"It sounds like fun." Miina said into her tea. All of a sudden, as if on cue, the twins were over by the table.

"Why don't you play as well then, princess?" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. Haruhi was a bit startled at how fast they were over here, and then she realized that it would only be cruel to ask Miina to play an observation game.

"Guys, it's almost time to close, why don't you just-"

"Haruhi-san." Miina interjected. She felt a small pang of hurt from Haruhi's kindness, knowing that it was because of her sight. "It's alright, I want to play."

"O-KAYY~" The twins laughed, and then put the hats back on and swung around the curtains, making it impossible for her to follow them. Then they came back out and stood right in front of the table. Miina and Haruhi just watched them as they did their little dance.

"It's time to play-"

"- which one is Hikaru-"

"- and which one is Kaoru-"

"(x2)Gaaaammmmeee~!"

Miina laughed at their presentation, as Haruhi looked back and forth between with a twinge of worry. She could of course tell who was who, but Miina without her sight had no way of telling.

"Hummmmmmmm~" Miina pondered, a finger perched innocently on her chin as her grey eyes flicked back and forth. Then she pointed to the twin on her right.

"You're Kaoru-san," She switched to point to the other, "Which makes you Hikaru-san." Haruhi looked at Miina with wide eyes- she'd gotten them right. Miina just sat there with a big smile on her face while the twins internally faltered.

"BZZZZT!" The twins said together. "Incorrect~~"

"No I'm not."

"No she's not."

Miina and Haruhi had spoken together, which had caused them to look at each other and then break into a laugh together. Hikaru and Kaoru stood before them and pouted.

"It's more fun to lose." Hikaru advised her.

"It's no fun if you know the answer." Kaoru chimed in.

"Aw, come on guys, you're just sore losers." Haruhi said as she stood from the table, picking up the two empty cups and saucers. "Anyways, it's about that time. Miss Miina, it's always a pleasure." Haruhi said. "If you don't mind, I'll just clean up."

"Not at all, Haruhi-san." Miina smiled, as she stood up form the table as well.

"Hikaru and Kaoru will escort you out." With that, Haruhi said her goodbyes and cleared the table. Miina started walking intuitively towards the door, as Hikaru and Kaoru shot each other a glance and then trotted to catch up with her, hooking their arms in hers.

"Soooo-"

"-Miina-chan was it?-"

"-How did you know-"

"-Who was who?"

Miina laughed as they bounced their dialogue back and forth. They eyed her warily as she broke the link and opened the door for herself, having memorized the room, she pulled herself close to the door, hiding half of her body while her face peeked out from around it. With a playful yet slightly mischievous smirk, she seemingly eyed the twins, her grey eyes sparkling for just a moment.

"What are you, blind?" She laughed, then left the music room, closing the door behind her. The twins stood stupefied, their brows furrowed at the door then at each other.

"….I don't get it." Said Hikaru.


End file.
